I love youGoodbye
by Leananelle
Summary: Sora let go of someone she love so much which tore her apart...sequel on the story Let the Pain Remain.


I LOVE YOU... GOODBYE 

                By: Leananelle

        Sora silently watches as Yamato unpinned the letter she left for him. It's time that she should leave. She has delayed long enough. Her mother is waiting for her. Their flight to America is just two hours away from departing. She must go!

        But both her feet suddenly lose its strength. She seems to become paralyse.

        She wanted to stay for a little more minutes. She must see the reaction of Yamato after reading her letter. Slowly, as to not notice her, Sora moves closer to the tree trunk. Hiding at the nearby bushes. And look to the figure which is now reading quietly.

        Sora's heart flipped as she watches him almost fell to the ground. She can see the pain that was slowly appearing in his face, her heart suddenly aching. She can't bare the sight of him crying. 

        She then walked away to where she was hiding. Sora heard him fall to the snow covered ground, bumping it continuously.

        She hurriedly run, as fast as her feet can carry her. Two strong emotions are fighting inside her body. One of it is her heart.

        Telling her to stop and turn back to where Yamato is. Hug him tightly; tell him that she will never go away and that she loves him with all her heart and soul.

        But the other one is her mind. Telling her to go. Get away from him. He's not worthy of your love and that he doesn't deserve someone like you. You will only get hurt in the end. Run away!

        She abruptly stops running. A chill run thru her as she heard him screamed her name. A single tear drops on ground. Shocking her. She was crying! She tried to wipe it away but it keeps on sliding thru her cheeks. Her breathing came on deeply as if there's a huge brick was on it! She can feel the sharp edge of a knife struck thru her heart. Then suddenly from the nearby store played the soft voice of Celine Dion. 

_        Wish I could be the one_

_        The one who can give you love_

_The kind of love you really need  _

_        Wish I could say to you_

_That I'll always stay with you_

_But baby that's not me_

_You need someone willing to give_

_                Their heart and soul to you_

_Promise you forever baby_

_                That's something I can't do_

_Oh I could say that_

_I'll be all you need     _

_But that would be a lie_

_I know I'd only hurt you_

_I know I'd only make you cry_

_I'm not the one you needing_

_I love you... goodbye_

        ' Oh, Yamato! If you only knew how much it hurts me to do this. It strikes me twice the pain your feeling right now! It's so hard to let you go... but I must! Our relationship is getting nowhere. I'm sorry... so very sorry '

_I hope someday you can Find_

_                Some way to understand_

_                        I'm only doing this for you_

_        I don't really wanna go_

_        But deep in my heart I know_

_                This is the kindest thing to do_

_        You'll find someone who'll be the one_

_                That I could never be_

_        Who'll give you something better_

_        Than the love you'll find with me_

_Oh I could say that _

_I'll be all you need_

_        But that will be a crime_

_        I know I'd only hurt you_

_        I know I'd only make you cry_

_        I'm not the one you're needing_

I love you... goodbye ' You must go on. You'll forget me soon. You have your freedom. I wouldn't be a burden anymore. You can now concentrate on your career. I wouldn't be a problem or a distraction to your success' Sora said to herself. Leaving someone when you love someone Is the hardest thing to do When you love someone as much as I love you... ' As for me... I will continue on living with the happy memories we shared. I will treasure every smile, every laugh and every word you've given me. The feel of your kiss, your touches... it will all remain in my heart and in my mind. I'll cherish it FOREVER!' Oh I don't wanna leave you Baby it tears me up inside But I'll never be the one you're needing, I love you... goodbye   As her tears subside and her feet gained strength, she slowly walks away. Towards her new life and her new world. A world without Yamato, a world without the other half of her heart and her soul... Baby it's never gonna work out ' I LOVE YOU... GOODBYE, YAMATO '  Author's Note: I LOVE YOU GOODBYE is sang by Celine Dion. This story is the second part of my other songfic LET THE PAIN REMAIN. I wrote it because one of my cousin told me to write something that is not a happy ending story. So, anyone of you who would like to make a comment or a suggestion or even a reaction please do submit a review. By the way watch out for the third part of this songfic entitled... ENDLESS LOVE.  


End file.
